A Árvore dos Carneiros Enforcados
by latrodectism
Summary: Doze dias de penitência até o carneiro ser sacrificado, diante dos olhos dos deuses e dos homens / Shaka & Mu.


**Sinopse: **Doze dias de penitência até o carneiro ser sacrificado, diante dos olhos dos deuses e dos homens / Shaka & Mu.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e TOEI.

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo. Não é para passar em nenhum período de tempo ou obra de ficção conhecida, foi apenas um universo que inventamos para a fic, logo, todos os direitos sobre o conceito são nossos. É possível que alguém considere que o tema é pesado, já que o sacrifício humano por motivos religiosos é uma constante na história, mas só.

A fic não é necessariamente romântica. Essa foi a intenção, já que a madame para qual a fic foi escrita adora os dois como casal, mas não precisa ser vista assim, se não quiser (pode ser um romance, pode ser uma gen, depende de sua interpretação).

**Nota:** Para Mesarthim. Feliz aniversário, musete do nosso coração, mesmo que um pouco atrasado (não tivemos tempo ontem e corremos para achar uma idéia e botar ela no papel o mais rápido possível de noite, então esperamos que releve qualquer errinho menor, que será corrigido no futuro). Obrigada por todo o esforço e as horas agüentando nossa encheção de saco, as conversas intermináveis e os headcanons maravilhosos.

* * *

**A Árvore dos Carneiros Enforcados**  
_por latrodectism_

* * *

i. **Emboscada em doze direções**.

* * *

Eram doze badaladas, como os sacríficios e seus passos demorados de pés nus arrastando no chão. A primeira vez que o sino ressoou foi para o Peixe, e um menino ergueu-se, separando-se dos braços da mãe, na direção da pedra cerimonial. "Um peixe para o peixe que comemos", entoou o canto dos irmãos, "um peixe para o peixe pescado, para o peixe morto e salgado, um peixe para os cardumes desfalcados". O segundo foi um rapazinho avermelhado, alto demais para sua idade, mas ainda assim com os catorze anos requeridos, pronto para representar o Aguador. "Um aguador para os rios que correm, para a maré que sobe, para a fonte que embebe, para o oceano que banha", continuou, "um aguador para o que a todos nos sustenta".

O Peixe e o Aguador ajoelharam-se nas pedras em penitência, joelhos arranhando e mãos atadas atrás das costas.

O terceiro foi o sacrifício para o Cornífero, meio menino meio homem, filho do caçador, de cabeça baixa e mãos calejadas. "Um cornífero para a caça, para os animais abatidos, para os gamos e as cabras, para a pelagem e as carcaças", e ele ergueu-se na pedra e ajoelhou-se, levantando os braços para ser amarrado.

O sino bateu pela quarta vez, chamando o sacrifício do Centauro entre as crianças, todas em seus catorze anos, esperando o ritual para a passagem à vida adulta. "Um centauro para os cavalos, para a montaria e os montadores, para as longas viagens e os aguardados retornos", e outro menino ajoelhou.

Pela quinta vez, o metal bateu contra o metal, e foi a vez do Escorpião. "Um escorpião para a guerra e para o sangue derramado, para os corpos dos que lutaram, para vencidos e vencedores", e o quinto menino aceitou seu destino e ajoelhou.

O sexto foi escolhido com a sexta badalada, para o sacrifício da Balança. "Uma balança para equilibrar a guera com paz, uma balança para a vida e para a felicidade, para os tempos de estabilidade e equilíbrio", o irmão colocou o sal grosso sobre a pedra como tinham feito com todos os outros cinco, e amarrou o menino com o cordão divino.

A sétima era a única mulher, trazida pelos braços pela sacerdotisa, e o sino bateu mais uma vez. "Uma virgem para as crianças, para as moças e as donzelas, para filhas e para mães, para as velhas", cantou o irmão, "uma virgem para o ventre fértil, e para o ventre que não tem mais frutos para dar".

Eram só mais cinco, mas todos tinham contido a respiração, todos os pais, mães, irmãos e irmãs que esperavam para ver os escolhidos do festival da colheira. "Um leão para os homens, para o guerreiro e o caçador, para o ferreiro e o lavrador", o sino tocou, e o rapaz parecia menos apto a aceitar o destino, e foi forçado pelos ombros a ajoelhar. "Um leão para a semente que fertiliza, um leão para a mão que constrói e destrói".

O nono menino era encovado e magro, cabelo que acinzentou muito antes da idade, e sorriu ao ser chamado pela sineta de metal escuro para representar o Caranguejo. "Um caranguejo para a morte, para os cadáveres e o renasicmento, para os que morreram de velhice ou que sucumbiram antes de seu tempo, para o além e para o coveiro".

Mais uma badalada, e dois rapazes subiram, um idêntico ao outro. "Um irmão para o bem, para o que é puro e belo, um irmão para a criação", e o primeiro deles ajoelho, o outro ainda de pé. "Um irmão para o mal, para o escuro interminável, para a tristeza e a destruição", e ele ajoelhou também.

Faltava pouco, e os ombros começavam a relaxar, os dedos próximos de deixar de se aferrar aos filhos que não tinham sido escolhidos. A penúltima badalada chamou o sacrifício do Touro. "Um touro para a força, para os músculos e o poder, um touro para as carretas empurradas, para as árvores arrancadas, um touro para nós torcidos e o ferro dobrado", e os pulsos do garoto foram atados.

A décima segunda badalada chamou o Carneiro, arrastando-o até a última pedra livre. "Um carneiro para os campos verdes e amarelos, para as flores, para o grão, para a terra e para a chuva, para plantadores e plantações", a mão do irmão fez o rapaz ajoelhar e abaixar a cabeça.

O sino soou doze vezes de novo, acompanhado pelo canto grave dos irmãos, agora em uníssono. "Doze para o agradecimento, doze para a nova estação, doze para o novo ano, doze para os que estão acima e os que não nos acompanham mais".

Acabou de atar os pulsos do Carneiro, e o ajudou a se erguer; ele era o último a entrar, mas o primeiro a sair, conforme cada qual ia sendo levado para fora do altar. Eram doze dias de preparação, e doze de sacrifícios, e ainda faltava muito para começar.

* * *

ii.** Garfos e adagas**.

* * *

"O nome dele é Mu", foi-lhe dito, quando adentrou a sala silenciosa, empurrando a porta de madeira com o ombro nu. A porta rangeu, e seus chinelos de palha roçaram na pedra lisa. Eram cinco passos até a cama, e mais dois para a direita para não esbarrar nas pedras que delimitavam o sono. Não era mais do que um retângulo desenhado no chão e coberto de palha trançada, apenas uma camada leve o suficiente para resguardar o sacrifício de frio da pedra.

- Não está na cama - constatou, sua palma reconhecendo a superfície áspera e os fios da palha, pinicando sob seus dedos.

A voz dele era baixa, um pouco rouca, e veio da outra ponta do quarto.

- Preferi sentar ao invés de deitar - foi tudo o que disse, um som curto e ríspido, quase trêmulo, próximo ao de um bicho acuado e em alerta.

Concordou com a cabeça, e deixou a bandeja no chão. O prato era de madeira, com um filé fino de peixe, doze vagens e uma única batata cozida, acompanhados de uma jarra de água e um garfo.

- Coma. É permitida uma única refeição por dia ao sacrifício - explicou, ouvindo o eco leve de sua própria voz. - As refeições diminuem a cada dia, até o décimo segundo dia, onde deve permanecer de jejum.

Ele não disse nada.

- Beber eu posso?

- Sim. Renovarei o jarro de água a cada hora - apoiou suas mãos nas próprias coxas, por cima do linho da túnica que cobria até acima dos joelhos. - Lhe é permitido um banho por dia, mas apenas com água fria, sem os luxos ou vaidades da gente comum. Trarei uma troca de roupas, e terá de acordar ao amanhecer de cada dia, e dormir ao anoitecer. Há de fazer penitência por uma hora, e depois duas, e depois três, e depois quatro, e assim por diante, até chegar às doze horas. Eu explicarei os rituais, e o acompanharei até o momento do sacrifício.

Mu não disse nada; apenas podia ouvir sua respiração de ritmo lento, o estalo baixo de sua língua no dente enquanto pensava.

- Já que vou vê-lo todos os dias até o sacrifício, poderia ao menos me dizer seu nome? Ou vocês nem ao menos têm nomes?

Espelhou seu silêncio no dele, apalpando o chão até alcançar a bandeja. Notou que o prato continuava intocado.

- Temos - respondeu, finalmente, e segurou o prato para dá-lo a ele. - Meu nome é Shaka.

- Eu sou Mu - o carneiro segurou o prato, mesmo que ainda relutante.

- Eu sei.

- Não tenho fome - ouviu o garfo arranhar a madeira, sem tocar a comida.

- Mas tem de comer. Pode permanecer de jejum se assim desejar, mas terei de acordá-lo caso desmaie por fraqueza, e forçar a comida. Não será agradável.

Ele partiu a comida várias vezes, misturando o filé de peixe com as vagens, amassando a batata, mas a refeição ainda não havia tocado os seus lábios.

- Comerei - ele disse. - Mas mais tarde.

- Como desejar. Comer ou não é sua escolha, desde que não afete sua saúde até o sacrifício. O carneiro deve estar saudável até chegar à Árvore.

De novo, o estalo da língua contra o dente, e ele finalmente começou a mastigar.

- Só posso imaginar.

Shaka alisou a roupa com as mão, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Parece reticente em relação ao sacríficio. Geralmente, os carneiros são mais solícitos.

Mu soltou uma risada rouca, parecendo em parte tosse, em parte riso, mais amarga que alegre.

- Pareço? Isso o surpreende?

- Não deveria? - insistiu Shaka. - O carneiro é manso como a ovelha, mais fácil de lidar que o leão ou o escorpião, o touro ou o cornífero.

Tinha cinco anos de experiência com os rituais; havia sido iniciado aos dez anos, assim que deixou de ser noviço para virar irmão, e acompanhou dois carneiros, uma virgem e dois leões. Invariavelmente, os carneiros pareciam ser mais obedientes e dedicados, parecendo projetar a imagem do animal em seu comportamento, como havia de ser. Era comum terem casos de leões e touros agressivos, mas era a primeira vez que se deparava com um carneiro questionador.

- Aparentemente, sou uma exceção à regra, então.

- É - concordou novamente. - Mas a penitência e o jejum o ajudará a repensar seu comportamento, e a meditação o fará compreender a importância de seu ato. Não há nada mais louvável que o sacrifício.

Mu terminou de comer antes de responder, raspando a comida do prato, dando-se conta de quanta fome tinha de ter ficado horas esperando.

- É por isso que não abre os olhos?

Quase sorriu em retorno da pergunta, tocando com as gemas dos dedos na pele de suas pálpebras, mal sentindo o próprio toque.

- Alguns de nós são cegados assim que iniciados, para podermos compreender melhor. A visão nos prende ao plano material, por isso queimei meus olhos com fogo em brasa para entender novos círculos de nossa existência, e ver entidades que de outra maneria não teria como - ouviu a madeira do prato contra a da bandeja, e inclinou-se para frente para pegar tudo de volta. Ficou em pé, pronto para sair do quarto.

- Shaka.

- Sim?

- Por que achou que eu fosse uma ovelha? Como pode achar que todos os carneiros são iguais? Qual é seu critério de escolha? - sua voz pareceu ficar mais ressentida, ficando mais grave a cada palavra, e som voltou a tremular em seus ouvidos. - É por isso que nos escolhem?

- O carneiro é manso porque essa é sua natureza. É ele que rege as plantações e acata as ordens, que come e planta o grão. A obediência está em sua essência, Mu, só precisa encontrá-la como todos os sacríficos hão de fazer - esperou um pouco para continuar, seus lábios ressecados como o interior da boca. - Mas não. Não somos nós que escolhemos. Cada carneiro é predestinado ao sacríficio, assim como o touro, os irmãos, o caranguejo, o leão e todos os outros. Existe um motivo para sua escolha, e deve aceitá-lo e entendê-lo.

Mu cogitou falar, cogitou explicar suas razões, questionar e negar o destino que havia sido escolhido para ele, mas sua voz morreu no começo da garganta e permaneceu em silêncio.

- Boa noite.

Não respondeu, e a porta foi fechada novamente, como havia sido quando o trancaram ali, e ficou sozinho com a cama de pedra e as grades da janela que o separavam do lado de fora.

* * *

iii. **Presente de espinhos**.

* * *

- Mu - ouviu seu nome ser chamado uma vez, mas seu corpo não respondeu, dormente e pesado. Sentia a dor nas costas e queria se virar. Estava acordado, como no resto da noite, onde mal havia conseguido fechar os olhos, mas agora seus membros haviam relaxado finalmente. - Mu.

Com um pouco de força, girou para o outro lado e olhou para ele.

- Sim?

- Não parece sonolento.

- Eu não dormi - respondeu com simplicidade, esfregando os olhos com o os nós dos dedos, levantando-se lentamente até sentar na cama de pedra. Era dura, gelada e desconfortável, mas ainda assim melhor do que ficar sentado. - Ainda não amanheceu.

- Já é hora. Trouxe-lhe uma muda de roupas, mas primeiro o acompanharei até o banho.

Concordou com a cabeça, sua nuca ainda latejando demais para conseguir formar palavras. Cambaleou atrás de Shaka, seguindo-o para fora do quarto e andando pelos compridos corredores do Templo. Desceram a escadaria do pátio até as piscinas sagradas, onde eram realizados os banhos sacrificiais. O dia anda começava a amanhecer, iluminando-se aos poucos, o profundo azul escuro do céu sendo tigindo de linhas laranjas, rosas e amarelas. A sombra que antes era Shaka começava a adquirir detalhes, o cabelo que parecia escuro durante a noite mostrando-se loiro, comprido como o de todos os irmãos, caíndo até metade das costas. Havia ouvido dizer que havia quem sequer cortasse o cabelo, tendo irmãos com melenas tão longas que alcançavam aos pés.

As costelas dele eram demarcadas pela magreza, os braços e pernas finos demais, de joelhos, ombros e cotovelos ossudos. Tudo que vestia era um saiote de linho branco e os adornos dourados do sacerdócio, um ao redor da cintura, um bracelete em cada um dos braços, um no pescoço que cobria até metade de seu peito e as tornozeleiras, brilhando a cada raio de sol que adentrava o local.

- Sua roupa - deixou a muda em suas mãos, e sentou-se na posição do lótus no chão ao lado da enorme banheira de pedra esculpida. - Não demore muito. Tenho que inciá-lo para a primeira penitência.

Normalmente, sentiria-se envergonhado de despir-se diante de outra pessoa, mas sabia que Shaka era cego, como todos os outros irmãos. Descalçou as sandálias e puxou a túnica de algodão costurado, deixando-a junto com os sapatos. Entrou na água gelada, tremendo violentamente até submergir o corpo inteiro, com exceção da cabeça.

Estava frio demais, mas começou a se acostumar conforme os minutos passavam, abraçando o próprio corpo. Lavou o rosto e esfregou a palma da mão contra a própria pele, sem poder dispor de nada para se limpar além da água. Molhou o cabelo claro e se deixou afundar até sentar no chão da piscina. Já estava claro suficiente para ver o tom de mel espalhando-se pela água, um pouco castanho, um pouco loiro. Sua pele oliva e acinzentada estava arrepiada, as pernas dobradas nas lajotas do fundo.

Subiu quando começou a sentir falta de ar, ofegando.

- Afogou-se?

- Não. Só fiquei embaixo da água por tempo demais.

Shaka não pareceu entender a razão, franzindo o cenho, a marca vermelha em sua testa enrugando-se.

- Vista-se caso já tenha acabado, então.

O resto do dia Shaka ensinou-lhe as orações e como poderia meditar, sozinho ou acompanhado. As primeiras penitências eram feitas com os outros sacríficios, de joelhos no sal grosso no templo central da pirâmide. Foi apenas uma hora, e o resto do dia precisou permanecer em seu aposento, com um prato de comida menor do que o dia anterior, e meditando. Também não conseguiu dormir, nem nesse dia nem no outro.

O cansaço não o deixava falar, e não se incomodava em questionar Shaka, nem mesmo quando queria fazê-lo desesperadamente. As olheiras afundavam seus olhos, e podia vê-lo no reflexo da água do banho matutino, suas mãos tremiam pela insônia e seus músculos doíam. Foi levado novamente à penitência. No quarto dia, ele e as outras oferendas tinham de ficar quatro horas, todos ajoelhados diante das figuras esculpidas e desenhadas na parede. Ajoelhou diante do Carneiro dourado, sua pele em carne viva e suas coxas tremendo, mas não falou nada.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando alguém começou a falar.

- Isso é ridículo - disse um dos gêmeos, levantando-se e chutando o sal para o lado. O sangue escorria das pernas dele, mas ele não parecia ter percebido. - Eu não vou ficar aqui parado até morrer, e sugiro que você também não, Saga.

A maior parte deles parou suas orações, virando-se para os dois. Saga, o irmão ainda ajoelhado, apenas olhou para cima, cortante, e agarrou o braço do outro, obrigando-o a voltar para a posição com um puxão violento.

- Volte ao seu lugar, Kanon, antes que um dos irmãos venha obrigá-lo.

- Eles que tentem, então - socou a imagem dos deuses, quase empurrando a estátua para o chão. Um grupo de sacerdotes entrou para controlá-lo, segurando-o por pernas e braços para arrastá-lo para fora.

- Tranquem-no nos aposentos - ouviu um deles ordenar. Saga, ainda ajoelhado, apenas fechou os olhos e ignorou, como se aquele não fosse seu irmão.

As quatro horas passaram, e Shaka voltou para buscá-lo. Suas pernas ardiam e doíam, mas não reclamou em nada.

- Levarei sua comida em breve.

Não respondeu, só acenou com a cabeça, até lembrar-se que ele não teria como vê-lo.

- Sim.

- Amanhã, serão cinco horas de penitência como nos dias anteriores, mas no sexto dia começará a fazê-las em seu quarto - explicou calmamente, como sempre o fazia, andando um pouco à sua frente. O adorno dourado em seu peito fazia barulho conforme andava, e o cabelo movia-se de um lado para o outro, distraíndo-o de suas palavras. - Pintarei seu cabelo quando acabar a penitência.

Mu virou-se para ele, apressando o passo para alcançá-lo, antes que virasse o corredor. Segurou o braço dele, parando-o.

- Pintar o cabelo?

- Solte-me - disse, e dessa vez obedeceu, já que Shaka havia parado de qualquer forma. - Sim. É parte do ritual sacrificial, mas apenas no sexto dia.

- Para quê?

- É uma homenagem que o sacrifício deve prestar. Lilás e verde para o etéreo, diferentes tonalidades de azul para a água e o céu, castanho e preto para a terra e a morte, vermelho para o fogo e a vida. A cor é uma homenagem para os elementos, e não está ligada ao carneiro ou às outras entidades.

- Então não tem motivos?

Shaka parou diante de seu quarto, abrindo a porta.

- Está perguntando demais. Tudo tem motivos.

Engoliu novamente sua resposta.

- E você não pretende me contar nenhum deles.

Ficou sozinho em seus aposentos e sentou no chão, encostado à parede. Ainda não havia se acostumado ao pensamento de que teria que morrer, mas preferia não pensar nisso - não tinha medo, mas também não concordava. Shaka voltou com o prato de comida, apenas um filé minúsculo de peixe com algumas vagens esparsas.

- Outro sacrifício foi levado à força para fora do templo das penitências - comentou, partindo o peixe com a própria mão pela ausência de faca.

Shaka pareceu quase sorrir.

- Um dos irmãos, não? O gêmeo que representa a escuridão - ele disse, como se não falasse de uma pessoa, e sim uma estátua ou figura das que tinham pintadas nas paredes, em cores vivas e detalhes dourados. - Kanon, é esse seu nome.

- Sim, foi ele.

- É um comportamento comum entre os gêmeos, especialmente o ruim. Não estou surpreendido.

Parou de comer, enrugando a sobrancelha. Deixou o prato de madeira no próprio colo, sentado de frente para ele, sempre ajoelhado e reto.

- Ruim? Por que um é ruim e o outro bom?

- Há sempre uma contraparte entre os gêmeos, como na vida; há sempre duas faces, não apenas uma.

- E vocês escolhem qual acham que se adequa melhor ao papel, aparentemente - só não recusou a comida porque sabia que desmaiaria em breve, sem comer e dormir, mas sentia-se enjoado com a idéia. - De novo, voltamos aos critérios de seleção. Quem escolhe as oferendas?

- Os deuses escolhem, pois são mais sábios que qualquer homem - Shaka respondeu, com simplicidade. - Mu.

- Sim?

- Você questiona demais, e sua ausência de fé me perturba. A princípio, era fascinante. Agora, só me deixa preocupado sua divergência com seu papel. A ovelha não deve questionar.

- "Carneiro" - corrigiu, deixando o prato vazio e o garfo sobre a bandeja de madeira. - Não ovelha. Há uma diferença.

Dessa vez, Shaka não soube responder. Recolheu a bandeja, e ficou sem falar nada, esse dia e no outro, até finalmente ele voltar, após as seis horas de penitência do sexto dia.

Chegou com uma cuia de madeira cheia de uma densa mistura lilás, que misturava com uma espátula.

- Sente-se - ordenou, de joelhos na pedra. - Fique à minha frente e feche os olhos, caso tenha caia tinta em seu rosto.

Mu sentou, de costas para ele, fechando os olhos.

Sentiu os dedos compridos de Shaka em seu cabelo, desembaraçando os fios e nós, da raíz até as pontas. Penteou com suas mãos, tocando de leve também em sua nuca, análitico.

- Seu cabelo é mais curto do que eu imaginava - ele comentou, soltando as pontas que chegavam aos seus ombros.

- Sendo filho do ferreiro, não posso ter cabelo mais longo que isto - respondeu, as pálpebras tremendo um pouco.

Ele passou a espátula numa mecha de cabelo, misturando a tintura aos fios loiros. Ele massageava o couro cabeludo com os dedos conforme a tinta o tocava, para aderir melhor, e seus ombros relaxaram.

- O que significam as estátuas das piscinas?

- Não saberia dizer. Nunca cheguei a vê-las - Shaka continuou, deslizando espátula e as gemas do dedo por sua cabeça, cobrindo o cabelo com lilás.

- Oh - murmurou. - Tinha esquecido disso. Todos aqui são cegos?

- Nem todos. Apenas os irmãos que escolhem este caminho.

Suspirou, acomodando-se melhor em sua posição, arqueando de leve as costas e apoiando as mãos no chão.

- Por que você escolheu?

- De novo, você pergunta demais.

- É que eu não sei nada a respeito de você - insistiu Mu, sempre sério, não por querer conversar, apenas porque queria se sentir menos acuado ali.

- Eu também não sei nada a respeito de você.

- Eu posso contar - ele soltou seu cabelo, empapado na tintura.

- Talvez amanhã - Shaka cedeu, colocando a cuia vazia sobre a bandeja. - Depois de sua penitência.

Mu quase sorriu, mesmo que sabendo que não seria visto, e Shaka saiu de lá, como em todos os outros dias, só voltando para limpá-lo e dar sua comida, mas de novo não falando mais nada.

* * *

iv. **As árvores dos enforcados**.

* * *

No sétimo dia, depois de comer apenas mingau de aveia e água, Shaka levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. Mal conseguia sentir seus joelhos depois das sete horas de penitência, então sequer tentou se mexer, acompanhando-o apenas com os olhos. Ele, ao contrário, abriu a porta e virou-se para ele.

- Gostaria que me acompanhasse. Pode andar?

- Dificilmente, mas consigo.

Normalmente, se sentiria mais forte, depois de ter finalmente conseguido dormir uma noite inteira, mas suas pernas tremiam e doíam a cada passo. Não aguentava mais as penitências, as rezas repetindo-se em sua cabeça, os banhos e a cama de pedra. Mesmo assim, o seguiu em silêncio, andando até o fim do corredor que levava ao pátio central, passando pelas árvores, estátuas e pilares. Mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, não dobrou para as piscinas sagradas ou o Templo das Penitências, e sim continuou até a saída.

Ele não continuou até a cidade, e sim pelo caminho especial dos irmãos, mas logo reconheceu o lugar. Ele o levava até as Árvores Gêmeas, como o templo tinha o costume de chamar, mas a gente comum como ele conhecia como as Árvores dos Enforcados. Eram nas Gêmeas onde eram feitos as oferendas do Carneiro no primeiro dia, e onde ele seria sacrificado em breve.

Antigamente, quando ainda morava nas vilas ao redor do Templo, poderia assumir com certeza que não sabia muito da religião além dos sacrifícios anuais; por uma época, era jovem demais para pensar a respeito, mas depois começou a desprezar o sistema que matou tanto sua irmã quanto seu irmão. Yuzuriha tinha sido a primeira, e depois foi a vez de Shion, os dois enforcados no ritual do Carneiro.

Achou que não haveria uma terceira pessoa em sua família, especialmente como oferenda às Árvores Gêmeas, mas ali estava ele, parado diante das salas floridas e curvadas. As duas árvores erguiam-se em um campo verde e extenso, em uma elevação atrás do templo, um pequeno morro que podia ser subido facilmente a pé, ou poderia, se suas pernas não estivessem tão doloridas.

- É aqui onde o ritual é realizado, sobre as plantações e pendurado das árvores. O enforcamento faz parte do simbolismo de seu sacrifício.

Mu aproximou-se das salas, reconhecendo-as com as mãos, tocando os troncos e esticando-se para tentar alcançar os galhos mais baixos.

- Eu sei.

- Achei que não, já que não demonstrou ter nenhuma compreensão dos deuses.

Irritou-se por um instante, perguntando-se por dentro se a indireta seria a idéia de Shaka de punição por suas perguntas constantes.

- Eu não conheço a religião, mas sei como funcionam as oferendas para o carneiro. Meus dois irmãos foram sacrificados aqui.

- Ah, ótimo - ele comentou, frio, andando até uma das árvores e tocando-a também. - Isso poupa a explicação. Agora...

- Sim?

- Disse-me que contaria mais a respeito de si mesmo.

- Achei que só queria explicar suas crenças, e não ouvir as minhas - rebateu, sentando-se na grama e afundando no verde e nas flores.

- Eu quero ouvir - ele continuou falando como se estivesse de pé, e Mu esqueceu de sua irritação para querer rir.

- Sente-se, então.

Shaka apoiou-se no tronco da sala para poder abaixar-se e sentar também.

- Meu pai é ferreiro, e eu era aprendiz antes de ser escolhido como sacrifício - começou a história, com dificuldade de falar de si mesmo ou de sua vida, as palavras teimando em morrer, mas lutando para continuá-las. - Tanto meus irmão quanto minha irmã também o eram, antes deles terem o mesmo destino que agora eu compartilho. Issso foi anos atrás, não acho que tenha chegado a conhecê-los. Eu ainda era criança quando os dois foram assassinados.

- Sacrificados - corrigiu Shaka, mas Mu o ignorou.

- Eu gostava de minha vida, então, sim, me incomoda estar aqui. Me incomoda pensar que morrerei em breve. Não estou triste, ou derramando lágrimas, apenas me incomoda imaginar que vou deixar um irmão mais novo da mesma maneira que meus irmãos mais velhos o fizeram, e que ele pode ser a próxima oferenda ao carneiro. Me incomoda saber que devo morrer por algo que não acredito.

- Não acredita agora, mas acreditará, quando compreender a importância de seu sacrifício para as plantações e as pessoas que deverão usufruir delas. Quando escolhi ficar cego, muitos me perguntaram a razão, mas eu queimei meus olhos para poder ver melhor, e não me arrependo.

Mu quase riu.

- Sim, mas você ainda vive. Eu não terei chance de me arrepender.

- Não se arrependerá em sua próxima encarnação.

Suspirou, fustrado e desolado; não havia como discutir com ele. Tapou o rosto com as duas mãos, querendo sumir no gramado, cair até debaixo das raízes das salas e não sair dali nunca mais. Infelizmente, continuava lá, e esperou Shaka continuar a falar como ele sempre fazia, mas dessa vez ele parou, e colocou a mão em seu braço, tocando-o de leve.

- Não há razão para que tenha medo.

- Eu não estou com medo, Shaka - em outra situação, não teria feito nada, mas dessa vez, faltando apenas cinco dias para sua morte, apenas colocou a mão sobre a dele, a mesma que segurava seu braço. - Eu apenas não concordo. Mas não se preocupe. Não farei como o irmão que você disse ser ruim.

As sobrancelhas de Shaka se juntaram, criando linhas tortas em sua testa e borrando o pingo de tinta vermelha que ali era desenhado todas as manhãs. Os dedos dele pareceram se fechar em seu braço involuntariamente, apertando um pouco.

- Não é a isso que me refiro. Sei que vai se comportar como deveria. Mas não entendo.

Tentou soltar as mãos, mas só conseguiu enlaçar mais os dedos que já se confundiam, até finalmente ceder e apertar a mão dele. Mu apertou de volta, mesmo doendo. Sua palma suava e a dele também, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar.

- Não é estranho pensar que devo morrer e me acompanhou por doze dias sem nunca ter visto meu rosto?

Shaka fez que não com a cabeça, sua mão livre tocando na grama e acariciando os botões de flores com o polegar.

- Não posso ver seu rosto, mas vi o resto de você. Vi quem realmente é.

- Diz que viu, mas até agora, só me julgou mal - soltou-se dele, mas Shaka continuou próximo, seu joelho tocando no dele, ambos com as pernas cruzadas no chão.

- Julguei? Penso que não. Pode tentar negar mas, mesmo quando pensa diferente, ainda age como o carneiro que deve ser. Questiona, mas aceita. Discorda, mas permanece aqui. Ao contrário do leão e dos irmãos, não tentou fugir. Não tentou instigar revolta no templo das penitências. Apenas continuou.

Quis responder e discordar, mas tudo que saiu de sua boca foi um múrmurio acompanhado de um sorriso amargo:

- Ao menos aprendeu que é um carneiro, e não uma ovelha.

Shaka sorriu.

- Aprendi a fazer a diferenciação graças a você.

Mu sorriu de volta, ainda triste.

- Fico satisfeito com isso.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Era assim que todas suas conversações acabavam, sem mal ter começado, eles sempre voltavam à ausência de som comprimida entre os dois, à distância inevitável, Shaka sempre erguido ou ajoelhado e Mu agachado, contorcido e subjugado, sob as salas gêmeas ou entre as quatro paredes do dormitório.

Dessa vez, porém, Shaka quebrou o momento, suas duas mãos pousando no rosto de Mu.

- Você disse que eu nem ao menos conhecia seu rosto. Isso o incomoda, não?

- Sim - admitiu Mu, fechando os olhos. O vento fazia seu cabelo lilás voar para trás, enredando e criando nós ao balançar. As pontas dos dedos de Shaka percorreram sua face, tocando e alisando, seu polegar moldando o nariz pequeno e achatado e subindo pela cartilagem. Sentiu as pálpebras suaves e pequenas, o formato do olho amendoado, a pele roçando de leve nos cílios curtos. Penteou as sobrancelhas ralas, tão pequenas que não eram mais que uma ponta arredondada, continuou pela testa lisa, apertou as bochechas e maçãs do rosto redondas.

Os dedos desceram para o queixo pequeno, e o indicador procurou os lábios, abrindo-os de leve, sentindo a pele ressecada boca de Mu, desenhando o formato de coração e encontrando os cabelos.

- Esta parte eu já conheço - disse a ele, segurando um punhado de fios claros, deixando-os escorrerem por seus dedos. - Agora senti o que o plano espiritual não me permite enxergar. Sente-se melhor?

Mu abriu os olhos de novo.

- Não saberia dizer.

Shaka sorriu para ele, e se levantou.

- Agora voltamos. Pense a respeito disso depois, se desejar.

* * *

v. **A corrente de retorno**.

* * *

O oitavo dia passou devagar, mas o tempo pareceu arrastar-se no nono e décimo dia. Quase não podia ver Mu, apenas durante o banho, a refeição, cada dia mais escassa, e nos momentos onde checava para ver se ele continuava com sua penitência. O carneiro passava cada dia mais tempo orando, a ponto de consumir quase todas suas horas. Sabia que, às vezes, Mu interrompia a penitência, mudando de posição e afastando o sal grosso, mas não dizia nada e ele, apenas ouvia, quieto, na ponta do quarto ao lado da porta.

Na manhã do décimo primeiro dia, entrou nos aposentos dele, abrindo a porta de madeira que sempra rangia e chamando seu nome.

- Mu - disse, suave, mais suave do que pretendia. Ele não se mexeu, e sua respiração continuou baixa e regular. Aproximou-se em passos leves, quase inaudíveis, o chinelo de palha mal roçando o chão ao andar. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama de pedra, e tocou no braço dele, como o havia feito naquele dia diante das salas gêmeas.

- Shaka - ele respondeu, levantando-se, a voz pastosa do sono. Ele ergueu-se, e Shaka fez o mesmo, acompanhando-o para fora. Podia ouvir a barriga de Mu roncar, mas ele não reclamou.

Contou os passos até a porta, e segurou na madeira para guiar-se pelo toque, continuando pelo pátio até chegarem às piscinas sagradas.

- Eu ajudo - falou para ele, tocando seu pulso antes dele tirar a túnica rústica que havia sido cedida a Mu pelo Templo. Puxou o tecido grosso e o tirou dele, passando-o por sua cabeça e deixando-o cair no chão. Ofereceu a mão a ele, para que o acompanhasse até a escadaria de pedra que descia para dentro da água, e entrou junto, após tirar as próprias sandálias.

Não chegaram a entrar muito, então a água só molhou a barra do saiote.

- Pode me passar a concha, por favor? - pediu a Mu, sem certeza de onde o objeto estaria. Ele acedeu, colocando em sua palma aberta a concha encarquilhada, fechando seus dedos sobre ela. Shaka encheu a concha de água gelada, e procurou o rosto de Mu com a outra mão, para saber onde ele estava. Deixou a água cair sobre o rosto dele, molhando suas bochechas e pingando do queixo. Molhou o cabelo ao pegar mais água, apoiando a concha no couro cabeludo e segurando as mechas da nuca, sentindo as gotas maiores escorrerem para seu próprio pulso.

Fez o mesmo em seus ombros, em seus braços e peito, molhou as costas e deixou que ele lavasse as pernas e o resto do corpo. Ouviu Mu torcer o cabelo e deixar a água pingar de volta para a piscina, e estavam prontos.

- Hoje terá todo o dia de penitência, e não poderá comer nada.

- Eu imaginei - Mu respondeu, a voz ainda altiva apesar da derrota que ele parecia sentir. - Será a última vez que o vejo, então?

- Não - disse Shaka. Eu o levarei amanhã também.

- É também quem irá me enforcar? - soou como uma brincadeira, mas podia dizer que Mu não estava feliz. Tocou no ombro dele, fazendo um sinal para voltarem ao dormitório.

- Não - voltou a dizer. - Eu apenas o levarei até as Árvores Gêmeas. Quem ata o nó é o próprio carneiro, não é nosso papel tirar a vida dos homens.

- Mas é seu papel escolher quem deve morrer ou viver - rebateu, soltando-se dele. Andou um pouco mais à frente, mas depois voltou, a cegueira de Shaka pesando em sua decisão de correr. - Desculpe-me. Eu sei que acredita nisso, mas já disse: não consigo concordar. Amarrarei o nó e deixarei meu corpo cair da árvore, mas não pode me pedir para acreditar.

Shaka deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Não pretendo mais requisitar isso de você. Carneiros diferem de ovelhas, afinal das contas.

- Sim - Mu também sorriu, entrando de volta no aposentos. - Até amanhã, então.

- Até amanhã.

A noite arrastou-se para os dois; Mu não dormiu, nem ao menos conseguiu fechar os olhos. Sentia-se magro e vazio, o jejum parecendo comê-lo por dentro. Suas pernas doíam, ardiam e queimavam, seus joelhos em carne viva mal podiam encostar na pedra que o faziam se sacudir de dor. As orações repetiam-se em sua cabeça como os intermináveis cantos dos irmãos, e a noite continuava escura. Parecia ter passado mil dias desde a última vez que andou do lado de fora do templo, livre como havia sido um dia. Parecia ter passado mil horas desde que deitou, e o tempo paralisava-se diante de sua situação.

Quando o amanhecer chegou, nem Shaka nem ele pareciam ter forças para sair do lado de fora. O irmão apareceu com suas roupas rituais, os ornamentos de ouro e o cordão sacerdocial, o saiote branco e sandálias de couro trançado.

- Chegou a hora - ele disse, e nenhum conseguiu falar por alguns instantes, parados e trêmulos diante da porta. - Tire suas vestes. O sacrifício deve estar nu para o ritual. Deve ir como veio.

Mu concordou com a cabeça, pálido e frágil. Tirou a túnica, a dobrou e deixou sobre a cama de pedra. Imaginou se Yuzuriha e Shion teriam se sentido assim, e se todos as futuras oferendas do carneiro se sentiriam também. O aperto no peito passou quando se virou para Shaka, agora sem medo.

- Sim. Estou pronto.

Dessa vez, havia outros irmãos e noviços no caminho, tocando os sinos e entoando os cânticos do carneiro. Andou nu e arrepiado, a pedra e os grãos de areia arranhando a sola de seus pés, o vento fazendo-o tremer de frio. Shaka seguia à frente, repetindo as rezas.

- Um carneiro para os campos verdes e amarelos - ele dizia, sua voz sem vida e o cabelo emaranhado nos ornamentos. - Um carneiro para as flores. Um carneiro para o grão. Um carneiro para a terra, um carneiro para a chuva. Um carneiro para plantadores e plantações.

Mu o seguiu pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual tinham ido até as Árvores dos Enforcados, agora sozinhos. Os sinos ainda se ouviam ao longe, e já podia ver as figuras paradas, esperando que a oferenda chegasse sob as salas gêmeas. Não se sentia mais mal. Não relutava mais. Shaka nunca se virava para falar com ele, nem emitia um único som além da prece.

"Um carneiro para os campos verdes e amarelos", cantavam os irmãos no templo e nas Árvores Gêmeas, "um carneiro para as flores, um carneiro para o grão", eles continuavam, suas vozes parecendo transformar-sem em uma única e se fundir ao vento. "Um carneiro para a terra, um carneiro para a chuva", eles repetiam, acompanhados pelas badaladas dos sinos. "Um carneiro para plantadores e plantações".

Antes de começarem a subir o morro, na volta da encosta que ficava para trás das Árvores, Shaka parou, e virou-se para ele.

- Tome - ele disse, apenas, tirando o adorno do pescoço, o mesmo que o identificava como irmão. Shaka abriu os olhos, e pôde ver pela primeira e última vez as íris azuis e vidradas, as marcas das brasas que queimaram a pele ao redor das pálpebras também. Ele olhava para o nada atrás de si, para as montanhas ou o além; não conseguia realmente vê-lo, nem discernir onde Mu estava.

Mu abaixou o rosto e deixou que ele prendesse o colar de ouro ao seu pescoço.

- Agora vá.

Voltou a olhá-lo.

- Achei que iria me acompanhar.

- Eu não me refiro às Árvores Gêmeas, Mu - Shaka sorriu brevemente, mais triste do que feliz. Apontou para o lado contrário da subida, onde começavam montanhas de picos nevados e bosques ainda selvagem, onde havia vilarejos e outras cidades. - Vá.

Mu não questionou daquela vez. Tocou de leve no ornamento, o ouro puro e trabalhado pesando sobre seu peito. Tirou os fios lilases do próprio rosto, tentando imaginar uma maneira de agradecer, mas suas palavras falhando e morrendo, suas mãos fracas diante de Shaka.

- Talvez nos vejamos de volta algum dia - Shaka falou por ele, ainda olhando para um lado contrário ao que Mu estava. - Sei que encontrarei o carneiro, e não a ovelha.

- Talvez nesse dia, eu possa devolver isto - tocou no próprio peito, e sorriu.

Apertou a mão de Shaka uma vez, e a segurou até a distância separá-los, as pontas dos dedos tocando até ele sair correndo.

Os cantos continuaram por uma hora, mas Mu em breve não ouviu mais, a prece do carneiro perdendo-se enquanto corria, não sentindo mais seus pés, sujos e doídos como os de um bicho selvagem, correndo para onde quer que fosse mais longe dali. Quando as badaladas deixaram de soar, só havia gravetos quebrados e fios lilases perdidos no bosque, sob folhas quebradas e troncos retorcidos, e ninguém sabia quem havia sido, se havia sido um homem ou uma criatura, se havia sido um deus ou uma pessoa.

Shaka foi preso e arrastado, e quando o questionaram se foi ele que soltou o carneiro livre, ele apenas sorriu, aceitando as correntes, uma única resposta saíndo de seus lábios:

- Talvez.

* * *

_07/04/12_

A fic originalmente era acompanhada das fantásticas ilustrações feitas pela Tenement Funster, mas, infelizmente, o site não permite que eu as coloque aqui, então vejam no tumblr dela (t-funster ponto tumblr ponto com) ou no nosso livejournal em conjunto (tenentism ponto livejournal ponto com), porque vale a pena.

Bom, é estranho pra mim escrever com Shaka e Mu, já que eles não são nem meu casal nem meus personagens preferidos, e nunca nutri interesse por nenhum antes das conversas com a Musete.


End file.
